


About Damn Time

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ant-Man (2015) Spoilers, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Female-Centric, Gen, Memories, POV Female Character, Post-Ant-Man (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: The first time Hope puts on the suit.





	About Damn Time

Hope van Dyne walked up to the glass case her father had showed her the day before and touched the cool glass gently. She couldn’t look away from the brand new suit hidden behind it, the suit that now belonged to her, and just the thought that she would be able to wear it made her feel amazing. 

_"Just give me the suit and let me finish this once and for all."_

She could clearly recall almost every single conversation during which she had asked her father to let her put on the Ant-Man suit ever since she had found out about it, but even more memorable was his answer, which had always been the same.

Hearing “no” so many times had been frustrating, especially since for the long time she couldn’t understand why he was so against it. After a while she came to realize that he cared and wanted to keep her safe, and she did appreciate that, but it didn’t change the fact that it hurt to hear the same reply time after time. Sometimes it seemed like he didn’t believe in her and her skills, and that he didn’t even try to understand how she felt, even if now she knew that had not been the case at all. 

_"It’s too dangerous."_

Hope kept trying to prove that she was capable of handling herself, kept learning and training to improve her skills and show her father that she was ready to put on the suit, so when he had decided to give the suit to a man he had just met, a man who had no idea what the suit was capable of, she had felt betrayed.

However, Scott Lang quickly turned out to be... not who Hope thought he was at first. 

She had told her father more than once what she thought of his plan to employ Scott, but once she actually started to spend more time with the man, she had warmed up to him surprisingly quickly. Yes, he could be irritating, as was his habit to joke in the most inappropriate moments, and she ended up rolling her eyes at him more times than she could count, but he was also clever, brave and caring. It still had hurt to see someone else wearing the Ant-Man suit, but even she had to admit that Scott had managed to get a hang of operating it very quickly.

As she had helped Scott to learn how to properly use everything the suit had to offer, how to fight, and observed how the man had worked on mastering all the skills Hope’s father wanted him to know, there were moments when Hope had imagined she was the one wearing the suit, trying to prevent Darren from pursuing his plans. 

In the end, however, stopping Darren was more important than anything else. She didn’t even want to think about what would have happened if they had failed, but luckily, they wouldn't have to find out, at least not anytime soon. They had won. They couldn’t have had predicted some things that had happened, but together they had managed to overcome everything, and even if she hadn’t been the one wearing the suit, she felt… accomplished.

Later, after they had came back to the house, they ended up celebrating their victory, which had been mostly initiated by Luis, who couldn’t stop smiling and he had even managed to hug Hope’s father briefly, which had surprised not only him. It had been difficult not to smile as she had watched her father interact with Scott’s friends.

“Hey. Is everything okay?”

Hope had turned her head to see Scott walking up to her, holding two bottles of beer. 

“Yes, it is,” she had answered, taking one bottle from him. She looked at it briefly before taking a sip, and had gone back to watching her father talk to Luis, Dave and Kurt, who had not stopped talking about everything that had happened that evening.

When Scott had leaned against the wall next to her, sipping his beer, Hope had exhaled quietly and looked at her bottle, then at Scott briefly. 

“What you did today was... extraordinary, you know,” she told Scott quietly, and saw him smile gently as he ran one hand through his hair and looked down at his shoes, clearly pleased by the compliment. 

Everything Scott had accomplished was outstanding. It had convinced Hope that he did deserve to wear the Ant-Man suit.

_"She turned off her regulator and went subatomic to deactivate the bomb."_

As she had listened to her father talk about what had really happened to her mother, about the mission they had been assigned to, emotions overcame Hope. Janet van Dyne, Wasp, was a hero and she had sacrificed herself to disarm a ballistic missile and save millions of people by doing so. 

_"Your mom died a hero."_

Hope couldn't stop thinking about everything she had learned about her mother right then. She kept replaying her father’s words in her head over and over again, couldn’t help imagining what must have had happened back then, and finding out the truth had managed to inspire her further.

Her mother was determined, brave, she never hesitated to do what she felt was right, and Hope wanted to follow in her footsteps.

_"There’s something I want to show you."_

It felt like everything Hope was doing was happening in slow motion. Putting on the Wasp suit piece after piece made her feel like she had never have felt before, and she wanted to cherish it. Every part of the suit fit against her body perfectly, and she ran one finger up and down the left glove gently, feeling herself smile. Finally.

All of it was… breathtaking.

She knew her father was waiting for her in the other room, and it seemed like he was much more nervous than she was, even if he tried to hide it since they had discussed everything the day before. She was aware of how concerned he still was, but knowing that he was supporting her and wanted to help her, it meant so much to her. 

Exhaling quietly, she closed her eyes, and after opening them again, smiled at the mask gently before finally putting it on. She felt amazing.

_"It’s about damn time."_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 21 of [Smallfandomfest](http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com/) for the prompt: Ant-Man (2015), Hope - _"The first time she puts on the suit"_.
> 
> You can find a kind of a follow-up here: [Some Things Are Not as Easy as They Look ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13505112)
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**.


End file.
